Darth Manacore
Darth Manacore is a Sith Lord who was once the Jedi Master of: Brian Griffin. And he clearly owns a Shadow Advanced. Backstory Before the events of Order 77, Brian discovers that the Nightmare Family had returned he wants to kill them but Sombra tells him that he can feel his anger and gives him focus and makes him stronger so Brian decided not to kill them. Then later Gleaming Shield and some royal guards found Nightmare Moon and King Sombra and they duel them, most of the guards were killed but Gleaming Shield still kept dueling until he cornered them, Brian showed up and tells him to stop, but Gleaming Shield ignores him so Brian cuts off his hoof and Nightmare Moon kills him with force lightning. And King Sombra tells him that Brian will be known as "Darth Manacore" and his first assignment is to kill all the Jedi and Order 77 had begun! Then later when our heroes got together, they discover who the real killer was to the Jedi massacre. Sylveon found Brian on Sullust and convinces him to come back, but Brian saw Stewie with her, and Brian force chokes her. Then he engages the Stewie to a duel. Which he won, but Brian was crippled and was burned by the lava rivers. Then left him and carried Sylveon away. Then Nightmare Moon and King Sombra arrived and carried Brian away to a medical center and gave him a black suit with cybernetic Hands and feet, gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breastplate. With a metal mask, and Brian asks King Sombra that Sylveon is safe and alright but Sombra tells him that his anger killed her as Brian crushes every droid in the room and yells out NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Griffins and the Eeveelution kids left, where they would be living in a new life where the Sith will not know where they are. And the Riders tearfully agreed. Bio Now, Darth Manacore along with what's left of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra's old army. And wants to bring fear to the galaxy, and those who are helpless. Then in "Missing in Action", He makes his first appearance in "A New Hope for the Eeveelutions", where he and The Nightmare Empire capture Esmeralda in hopes of forcing her to learn the location of the New Rebel Base, as the Mind Probe fails, so Mojo decides to use The Destruction Moon's power to try and convince her. But even after demonstrating the Destruction Moon's power, Esmeralda still refused to give the location of the base as Manacore then stated to Mojo that he was making the end of The Nightmare Empire happen as he After the Infinity Eagle was brought onboard the Destruction Moon, Manacore then sensed the Riders' presence where he would then later engage Stewie into a brief duel. Then after the Rebels sent X-wings to attack the Station, Manacore flew out in his Shadow Advanced to attack them with 2 other Shadow fighters where he took down several of the fighters and he almost shoots down Breon until Ace intervened as his Shadow Fighter was sent flying away while Breon destroyed the Destruction Moon. Soon after hearing the destruction of their most powerful weapon, King Sombra was furious with Manacore and he zapped lightning in revenge, and blame him for not protecting the exhaust port. Manacore then later discovers Kitty's twin sister, Katty Katswell and takes her own as his apprentice, then, later on, he trains her to be more powerful than her sister, and to hunt down remaining Jedi who survived. Then a little bit later, Manacore found Daphne Blake, where he And soon, Katty and Daphne brought in Brandy as a new recruit to hunt down Jedi. Though he was sick of new recruits, he took her anyway. Manacore would then later be under command of a massive Battleship with the capability to shut down other Republic ships. Where he and his Death Troopers would attack a Republic Cruiser that Buzz, Woody and their Clone Army was in. As they destroyed the ship and searched for the 2 Jedi. But they were rescued by the Riders. Then the Riders would fight the ship and critically damage it. Then Elsa, Anna, and EVE were then taken onto the ship as the Riders went on board it to plant explosive charges then they would encounter Manacore and engage him in an intense Lightsaber duel, but this time, with the Griffon Jedi and The JKSH on their side they manage to over power Manacore as Whiplash manages to subdue him as they escape, but Manacore jumped on board his Shadow Fighter and flew after them but retreated when the Space Duke come out of Hyperspeed. Then when the majority of the Padawans were on a mission, Manacore would then later chase after them and later engaged them in a duel, but they soon escaped. Then later when the others showed up the team engaged him in a deadly Lightsaber duel but they overpowered him as Hair Trigger managed to knock off Manacore's Mask. As they press on their duel before Astrid roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him off the platform and and as he lands on the ground as his cybernetic suit was now completely dismantled (even exposing his cybernetic limbs and singed body underneath). While the combatants extinguished their sabers. As Hiccup then told Brian that he was once a great warrior and was a dear friend to them all but now; he's nothing more than a broken, traitorous hooligan that just wanted attention, who got it, but with evil purposes. And before they left him, Crippin then picked him up by the throat telling him, they've could've easily killed him, or they could've easily crippled him even worse, but they didn't. As she warns him, if he tries to harm the Padawans or the younglings ever again, it will be the worse for him. As she tells him to let it go. As she lets him go, Manacore furious of what she told him as he throws a thermal detonator at her but she quickly grabs it and throws it right back at him as it explodes right in Manacore's face by even blowing off his cybernetic suit, but not before he says "Oh, shi..." After the team left him there, and Mr. Burns' pie making machine exploded; Katty, Daphne, and Brandy (stuck in a piece of the machine, with the upper part of her clothes tattered, and covered in gravy) and Manacore were picked up by The Nightmare Empire where under Sombra's Orders, he will have an updated suit more durable than the previous one. As King Sombra scolds Brandy for not only defying Manacore's Orders but for keeping secret that Mr. Burns was keeping illegal weapons in the armory on Veggie. And added that their funds are to be used for actual resources that matter to their organization, not ridiculous things such as pie making machines. But soon Brandy would meet her fate during the Battle of Zarage. Then sometime after that, following a suggestion through Nightmare Rarity, King Sombra assigned former Jedi Juniper Montage as another Inquisitor for Manacore. Then in "Darth Manacore Strikes Back", Manacore has a brand new armor suit and mask that is now durable to blaster fire, lightsaber slashes, and many other things as he is obsessed of going after Breon. And he sends probes out in the galaxy, until one landed on Hoth and found the Rebel base, and orders the fleet to head there immediately. Then he gets a message from Alter that Breon is a new enemy and could destroy the Diesel Empire. But Manacore states if Breon can be turned, he could be a powerful ally. He then hires the equine bounty hunter Leo to hunt down the Infinity Eagle, and he tracked them to Cloud City. And Manacore springs the trap. And he destroys the Lightsaber Breon has, and tells him that he's his father. Breon couldn't believe it and he looks down, and jumps down. Then during the final battle, Breon then leaves the team and confronts Manacore, and admits that he accepted that he was once Brian Griffin. But Manacore claims that Brian has no meaning to him anymore. As he talks about his power but Breon states that he never had better power than anyone else as he points out all the good things he had in his life and he threw it all away. Where he would then ask him to join him in confronting King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, as Manacore then asked some of the troopers to take Breon to the shuttle as he thought over what his son said. Then Manacore and Breon come forth to Nightmare and Sombra in the Termination Sun, where As Breon watched the battle, he later grew in deep hatred as he then Force grabbed his Lightsabers and again engaged Manacore in a duel as the 2 dark lords watched. And Breon tells him he will not fight him, and Manacore tells him he's unwise for lowering his defenses and tells him that he will not turn, he will die. Then Breon hides from him and Manacore senses his feeling for his siblings, and now knowing they're still alive, claims that The Riders' failure is complete and that if he will not turn, then his siblings will. Which Breon viciously attacks him and cuts off his right arm, then Nightmare Moon tells him to kill him, and take his place by their side. But Breon stares at his father's cybernetic hand and then looks at his own remembering how he lost his former lightsaber to Manacore back in Cloud City and realizes that he's becoming what his father is and he refuses to kill Manacore (as he throws his Lightsabers away) and tells them they failed and he is a Jedi like his father before him. In Anger, Sombra zaps him with Force Lightning. As Breon cries for help. Then both Nightmare and Sombra zap Breon as he yells in agony and pain, still calling for his father. As Manacore has flashbacks from before he got his cybernetic suit. Then having a change of heart, Manacore lifts the 2 Dark Lords as they zap him with Force Lightning and then he throws them into the Reactor where they are finally destroyed for good. As Breon helps his badly injured and weakened father to the shuttle, Manacore tells Breon to take off his mask and wants to see him with his own eyes. And Breon does and sees Brian, now an elderly dog, and tells him to leave him, but Breon refuses and that he won't leave him to die, and that he's gonna save him. But Brian tells him that he already had. And then tells him to let his siblings know that he succeeded in bringing him back to the light, and Brian tells him that Sylveon was right as he lets out his last breath and dies. As the team with Breon and Manacore escape the station as it explodes they return to Equinelantis where a funeral for Brian is given as his body is cremated. Then another shuttle shows up and out walks the other Griffins and Eeveelutions (now much older-aged). And everyone shares a reunion with them, Breon finally meets his siblings at long last. And during the victory celebration, Breon looks on and sees Brian (as his normal self), now a spirit. Along with Gandalf, Master Gruff, and Sylveon. Personality Unlike Brian, Manacore is very evil and often enjoys killing Jedi or torturing others in painful ways, but in reality underneath that cybernetic suit, he's suffering several heartbreaks. Manacore Physical Appearance Darth Manacore wears a black suit with cybernetic Hands and feet, gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breastplate. With a metal mask that made Brian's ordinary voice sound electronic, with a black and blue helmet. And wears a black utility belt with Blue boxes and a clip for his Blue and Dark Red Dual-Phased Lightsaber Underneath the armor and suit is regular Brian but with a badly singed body with cybernetic arms and legs. While his eyes are colored Sith Red with Nightmare Turquoise. Then following the Battle of Veggie, Manacore's cybernetic suit was blown off with a thermal detonator in which he was given a newer, more durable suit. Which changed his appearance completely. To a more menacing and scary look. And unlike his previous armor, this one was colored deep dark midnight blue (nearly black) with the Nightmare Empire logo on his shoulders. However not all parts of his new suit were durable, it does have some weakness when Breon hits Manacore's arm with his lightsaber. Skills and abilities Lightsaber Combat: Since his turn to the Dark Side, Manacore still uses Form I: Shi-Cho as one of his combat forms, but during his training from King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, he learned to also use Forms II: Makashi and Form V: Djem So/Shien. And he still is very good in Jar'Kai. Force Skills: 'Manacore was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Sullust and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as the physical and emotional trauma caused by his transformation greatly limited his ability to access and control the Force. Nevertheless, Manacore still became one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. *'Telekinesis: Manacore was a master of Telekinesis, which he used either as offense or defense. *'Force choke:' Manacore was a well-known user of the Force choke, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his Naval officers for incompetence. He could also do this from a great distance and seemingly only needs to be in sight of his target to choke him, as he choked Admiral several kilometers away. *'Force barrier:' Manacore utilized Force barrier, to create a telekinetic barrier or wall around himself or his allies. *'Mind probe:' Manacore utilized mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. *'Force sense:' Manacore utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. *'Force rage:' Manacore utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength, and ferocity. *'Tutaminis:' Manacore utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blaster bolts or lightsaber blades without his lightsaber. *'Force deflection:' Manacore utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. *'Kinetite:' Manacore utilized Kinetite to subdue his opponents in an electrical field of kinetic energy *'Force destruction:' Manacore utilized Force destruction to immobilize or vaporize his opponents in an energy field. Cyborg Strength: As a cyborg, Manacore was physically stronger than most other sentient beings, enough that he can effortlessly lift the weight of a grown man or crush bone with his fist. Manacore uses this to his advantage in lightsaber combat; he uses his immense strength to easily overpower his opponents. He can hold the pressure of several tons. With his cybernetic legs, he can leap great long distances. Marksmanship: Manacore was highly skilled in the use of his M16A4 assault rifle (which he replaced after losing his M16A1 rifle as Brian) and his AMT Hardballier Pistol. Piloting Skills: Even before his fall to the Dark side, Manacore was praised as the one the topmost skilled star-pilot in the history of galaxy, a reputation he lived up to when he single-handedly almost destroyed Squadron in a lon Shadow Fighter, easily out-flying their entire fleet and forcing their command to abandon ship. Manacore's only equal was his son, Breon. And his skills are often rivaled by Blythe Baxter's own. Physical Fighting: Manacore was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. Multilingual: Manacore was capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese, Bitt, and Sith tongue. Main Weaponry *M16A4 assault rifle (with M203 grenade launcher) *AMT Hardballier Longslide Pistol (with Laser sighting) *Dual-Phased Midnight Blue/Red Lightsaber Trivia *Darth Manacore make his first appearance in Missing in Action. Gallery Darth Manacore (damaged mask).png|Manacore (with his normal left eye exposed) Category:VILLAINS Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Dogs Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Fathers Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Husbands Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Strategists Category:Blackmailers Category:Pilots Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provokers Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Traitors Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Masterminds Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Characters